Love will find a wayA Songfic
by Ace Voxen
Summary: My very first fanfiction, this is undoubtedly one of my favorites. A songfic starring Lenne and Shuyin, using the song 'Love will find a way' from Lion King 2. Please read and rate. Enjoy.


(Author's Note: Because I din't want it to be a confusing issue-who was singing, I added brackets. I hope they help.)_  
_

_**Her**In a perfect world  
__One we've never known  
We would never need  
To face the world alone…_

Lenne felt strong arms supporting her. A voice whispered in her head that everything was all right, that she was safe. The voice sounded like…Shuyin?

"Shuyin?" Lenne asked, dumbly.

"It's okay, Lenne. You just took a fall. I'm here now, it's all right," the sound of his voice brought instant comfort to Lenne. She couldn't remember falling. In fact, she didn't remember leaving the stage after her last concert a minute ago, an hour? Before she could ask a small voice asked, very shyly:

"Is the Summoner going to be all right?" It was Topi, a small boy who had been at her concert. She had especially remembered him, because he had come up to her before the show and had asked for her autograph. He had been so sweet and unassuming. Lenne opened her hazel eyes to find three pairs staring back at her. Shuyin's ocean blue, Topi's green and another that she didn't recognize. It belonged to an elderly woman, her eyes violet, her hair silver, wearing a green dress.

Lenne and Shuyin had only been back to Zanarkand for a few days, but there was already quite a gathering. She didn't understand it, why people thought she was so amazing. She was just a Summoner who was also a Sonstress.

"How did I do?" Lenne asked, getting to her feet, with more than a little help from Shuyin and Topi.

"You were fantastic," Shuyin informed her, giving her a light kiss. Topi screwed up his face in disgust, which made Shuyin laugh. He dismissed Topi with a jerk of his head. The boy scrampered off to play that new game…what was it called? Oh, yes, blitzball. Lenne looked around, but she could no longer find the old woman with the violet eyes. Shuyin was looking down on her, a concerned expression on his face. Lenne assured him she was fine and said,

"Let's go home."

_**Her**I may not be brave or strong or smart…_

A little while later, sitting around a fire outside the city, Shuyin broached the subject again with Lenne.

"You blacked out…again," he said, and Lenne gave a little sigh. She had heard all this before, Shuyin's argument. He was right in some ways. The pressures of being a Summoner and a Songstress were overwhelming at times. The problem was, Lenne didn't want to give either of them up. She was a beautiful girl, with a well-formed face, light brown hair and hazel eyes, eyes that could look into your soul, and a smile that would warm the most glacier of hearts.

"I know, but I'm fine, really. Just a little tired." Shuyin gave her a look of incredulity. He had heard that before too. He was worried for her, worried that she would burn herself out too quickly, when they had so many years to be together. And that's what scared him most. The thought of losing her.

_**Her**But somewhere in my secret heart__  
I know…Love will find a way…_

Lenne noticed a change in Shuyin's expression.

"Hey," she said, "It will be alright. I'll try to take it slower, but the people need me." A thin smile came to Shuyin's lips.

_**Him**I was so afraid__  
Now I realize…_

"The people," he informed her, "Always need something." As if to emphasize this statement, at that moment, a mob (but a gentle mob) crowded around the Summoner and her Guardian. Shuyin gave Lenne a little 'I-told-you-so' smile and she smiled back. No matter where they were or who they were with, as long as they were together, it didn't matter.

_**Him**Love is never wrong__  
And so it never dies  
There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes…_

_**Them**And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you  
They'd know…_

The crowd dispersed, after Lenne had given out her share of advice, counsel and blessings, and it was just her and Shuyin again. This was her favorite time. When they were together, just the two of them. She was safe with Shuyin and he was safe with her. They protected each other. Now she lay with her back against his chest, staring into the fire. It was silent, but for the sound of the monkeys that popped up here and there. In the distance the noise of the sprawling city of Zanarkand rose and fell, like the breathing of her lover. Shuyin cleared his throat.

"Lenne," he started, then hesitated. She detected a note of worry in his voice, something really had him rattled.

"What is it?" she asked, stiffening, just a bit.

"You-You're not…going anywhere…are you? I mean, you're not leaving or anything like that anytime soon, right?" Shuyin inquired. It was not what Lenne was expecting.

"No, of course not. Why do you ask?" Shuyin sighed.

"It's just that old woman. She said that soon we would be parted, something terrible or-I'm just not sure. I thought she was crazy, but now that I think about it…"

Lenne suppressed a small laugh. She turned to face Shuyin, ready to denounce such a ridiculous statement, but the grave expression on his face stopped her. Very solemnly she assured him: "No, Shuyin. I'll never leave you…_ever_."

And a pair of violet eyes looked on.

_**Them**Love will find a way__  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together  
Like dark, turning into day  
Somehow we'll pull through_

They had braved many dangers together, but that night they slept the peaceful sleep of the innocent, never knowing that their greatest challenge lay just ahead.

_**Them**If we are there together  
Like dark, turning into day  
Somehow we'll pull through_

A thousand years later . So much death, so much pain, but it didn't matter now, none of it. They were together again, and nothing would even part them again. They had eternity to say 'I love you'. Now that I've found you 

_Love will find a way  
I know love will find a way_


End file.
